gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Reni Wassulmaier
German |affiliations = Frankie Spitz Victor Vance Lance Vance Ricardo Diaz Gonzalez Diego Mendez (Formely) Barry Mickelthwaite |vehicles = Black and Pink Maverick Red and Yellow Comet |businesses = Film Director |voice = Barbara Rosenblatt |pob = Munich, Germany }} Reni Wassulmaier is a character who appears as a main character in GTA Vice City Stories. She/he is a transsexual avant-garde film director from Germany (circa 1984) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and a DJ for Flashback FM circa 1998 in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description Background Reni was born a woman, presumably in Munich, Germany. Prior to 1984, she had her first sex change to become a man, later being converted back to a woman, then a man again. Surgical sex changes date back to Berlin, Germany as early as 1930, though the surgery is generally considered irreversible in real life, as opposed to Reni's multiple surgeries. In Europe, she became famous for shooting avant-garde art films which included child torture in a Berlin pizza parlor and a rhinoceros making love to a neon sign. On Flashback FM, she also mentions having been a prostitute and being in porno (while female). GTA Vice City Stories Reni eventually moved his (at the time) entire production company to Vice City, where he produced commercials and "edgy" pop music videos. Frankie served as his assistant throughout much of his appearances. His associates included Ricardo Diaz, Diego Mendez, Vic Vance (all major drug dealers, Diego having had a secret gay relationship with him), Barry Mickelthwaite (manager of Phil Collins who slept with Reni in Monaco while drunk) and Spitz (a small-time director who also bought kilos of cocaine at a time) Eventually his life was threatened by Diego and Armando Mendez, who were at war with Vic Vance. Coincidentally, he admitted to Vic that he and Diego used to be an item. Vic protected him until he received his fourth sex change (into a woman) and returned to Europe to be a porn star. Gallery ReniWassulmaier-Artwork.jpg|Game art of Reni Wassulmaier (after her fourth sex change). ReniWassulmaier-GTAVCS2.jpg|Reni after his/her fourth sex change following "So Long Schlong". In addition to a new pair of breasts, her nose is also implied to be reconstructed, among other changes. GTA Liberty City Stories For most of the '80s and '90s, Reni had a promising career in adult film. In 1998, she became the DJ for Flashback FM in Liberty City, where she talked extensively about her own sexual experiences (like having to poison her pet dog as a child before being abused by her uncle). Sometime between 1998 and 2001, she was replaced by Toni as the DJ. It is unknown what became of her after. Non-chronologically, this was her first appearance in the Grand Theft Auto universe, on which the rest of her character was built around. Reni is one of the few GTA III-era DJs to actually appear as a cutscene character. Mission Appearances ;GTA Vice City Stories * Accidents Will Happen (Boss) * Turn on, Tune in, Bug out (post mission pager message) * The Colonel's Coke (Boss) * Kill Phil (Boss) * Say Cheese (Boss) * Kill Phil: Part 2 (Boss) * Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (Post mission pager message) * So Long Schlong (Boss) * In the Air Tonight (Boss) Trivia *The name Reni Wassulmaier may be based on that of controversial German director Leni Riefenstahl. *Reni is one of only three (or four if Jesco White's random character cameo is counted) DJs in the GTA series who appeared in person. The others are Vladivostok FM's DJ Paul (Ballad of Gay Tony) and Lazlow. *Reni is one of the only known characters in the entire series to be a transsexual. *In Grand Theft Auto V, he/she's one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. Navigation de:Reni Wassulmaier es:Reni Wassulmaier fr:Reni Wassulmaier pl:Reni Wassulmaier hu:Reni Wassulmaier Wassulmaier, Reni Wassulmaier, Reni Wassulmaier, Reni Wassulmaier, Reni Category:Prostitutes Wassulmaier, Reni